The New Dark Age
by MissAtenea
Summary: El que "no debe ser nombrado" fue vencido, la paz se restauró en el mundo mágico. Las heridas sanaron pero nadie esperaba que la oscuridad volviera a reinar. Una nueva profecía, un niño y una venganza. La persona menos esperada es la que salvará al mundo.
1. Prólogo

**PRÓLOGO**

 _25 de Diciembre de 1998_

Era una noche bastante inusual, era como si el clima y las personas entendieran que algo había pasado o iba a pasar. La calle estaba casi desierta y la nieve alrededor poco tenía que ver, los animales no hacían ningún ruido, las personas cerraban las cortinas de su casa y las luces apenas estaban prendidas.

Una figura apareció al otro lado de la calle en una sección oscura, en donde no llegaba la luz de los faroles. Por un momento ese lugar tuvo una pequeña chispa de luz pero tan minúscula que los muggles que pasaban probablemente no lo notaron y si lo hicieron parecía no importarles en lo absoluto.

Minutos después se escuchó otro "pop" antes de que una muchacha apareciera en la calle. Su andar era rápido, como si estuviese ansiosa o emocionada de llegar a su destino.

Aquella figura se enderezo y se puso a seguirla sigilosamente sin que ella se diera cuenta. Probablemente si la muchacha volteaba notaría que, incluso desde la sombra, alguien la apuntaba con una varita y que aún en la oscuridad una sonrisa maliciosa asomaba bajo una capucha, ella probablemente podría haber visto que el extraño murmuraba algo, podría haberse preparado pero sus ojos estaban perdidos en otra cosa y eso fue lo que hizo que fuera tan fácil hacer que se detuviera de a poco.

Se encontró parada inerte, con sus ojos cubiertos con una manta blanca quitándole la chispa de vida. El encapuchado la rodeo como burlándose de ella antes de susurrarle al oído. Ella simplemente se limitó a seguir su camino como si los pasados segundos no hubieran pasado.

La reja que daba a la calle se abrió y con ella la luz del porche se encendió, una pareja sonriendo abrió la puerta dejando pasar así a la joven que tenía las mejillas y nariz rojas a causa del frío.

Ella les devolvía la sonrisa mientras ingresaba al living donde una chimenea la esperaba encendida.

La imagen era perfecta, una familia sentada tomando chocolate caliente calentándose en una hermosa fogata. La mujer miraba con cariño al hombre mientras que este tiraba más leña al fuego, parada ahora la muchacha miraba por la ventana como el viento soplaba lentamente y la nieve se removía del suelo.

Su sonrisa se apagó cuando el viento seso, aun mirando por la ventana deslizó su varita de sus botas y largo un pesado suspiro. La imagen perfecta de la familia se rompió en el segundo cuando una chispa salía de la punta de aquella varita acabando así con aquella pareja que estaba frente a ella.

Segundos después ella caía al suelo sin cuidado rompiendo aquella taza dejando que el chocolate se uniera a los otros dos charcos. Aquel hombre apareció una vez más borrando todo rastro de su presencia, colocando nuevos recuerdos y desapareciendo como si nunca hubiera estado ahí.

El plan había salido a la perfección, todos creerían que la inocencia de la muchacha le había hecho creer que podría recuperar la memoria de sus padres, y que sin embargo un descontrol de su magia terminó con la muerte de estos.

Afuera, los primeros copos de nieve empezaron a caer.

* * *

 **Hola! Este es un proyecto que tiene en realidad mucho tiempo y que lo estuvimos haciendo con una amiga muy querida. Teniamos muchas ganas de subirlo y compartirlo con ustedes asi que esperamos que les guste. Dejanos saber si quieres el siguiente capitulo.**

 _(Disculpen si esta medio descuadrado, estoy sin computadora y es medio raro xD)_

 **Besos**


	2. El Círculo

**Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a nuestra querida JK.**

* * *

CAPÍTULO 1

 _27 años después_

 _ **Actualidad**_

Tal como era de esperarse la sala estaba llena y todos estaban de pie, empujando, gritando, haciendo apuestas, bebiendo, no importaba de dónde venían, la adrenalina afectaba a todo el mundo por igual.

Un camino ya despejado dio lugar a un castaño quien se abrió paso hacia el centro del círculo; presentaba varias heridas leves, algún pequeño rasguño en el pecho o inclusive en la parte inferior de su mandíbula, hematomas apenas visibles y un corte en la ceja derecha, algo realmente sorprendente para alguien que llevaba unos cuantos rounds con varias personas.

El círculo se cerró ni bien él puso un pie en la arena. Las reglas eran simples, era una pelea muggle libre de magia, solo se permitía la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo y cualquier golpe era válido, y sólo terminaba cuando uno de los dos contrincantes sacaba al otro fuera del círculo.

El castaño se equilibró y dio unos pasos hacia atrás esperando que su nuevo oponente cometiera su primer error. Se sentía relajado, cómodo en aquel ambiente, pero a la vez estaba ansioso, por lo cual movía su cabeza intentando relajar su cuello, en su rostro una sonrisa ladina se dibujaba mientras que ponía en movimiento cada músculo de su cuerpo, sabía por la expresión del sujeto frente a él que probablemente se planteaba la idea de aquella pelea y no era para menos teniendo en cuenta la diferencia que había entre ellos dos. El azabache era delgado pero tenía aquellos músculos que lo hacían un oponente a quien no quitar la vista, mientras que el castaño era una cabeza más alto y un poco más grande en masa muscular. Era divertido, en cierta manera, como aún viendo las diferencias el nuevo peleador no se abstenía de dar una mirada asesina, a lo cual el castaño desesperadamente intentaba no responder poniendo sus ojos en blanco.

En algún lado de la habitación se escuchó un tintineo de una campana y eso fue el inicio de todo. El nuevo fue el primero en lanzarse a atacar, sin embargo el castaño esquivo cada uno de los golpes. Era apenas un juego y probablemente es por eso que casi no se tomaba aquello en serio, él solo estudiaba a cada adversario midiendo sus fortalezas y debilidades, luego de unos minutos cuando ya hubo terminado su estudio sólo se quedaba viéndolos sin mirarlos realmente. Por eso cuando el castaño terminó de estudiar al muchacho y empezó a mirar a la multitud se dio cuenta que aquella pelea era diferente a las anteriores, esta no era un juego de tira y afloje no, esta era de aquellas peleas de exhibición donde nada se escapaba al ojo y donde impresionar era todo lo que importaba.

El castaño inclinó su codo, dando su primer golpe hacia la nariz de su oponente rápido y fuerte, él solía contenerse pero mientras más rápido terminara aquella pelea más rápido se proclamaría vencedor y de alguna manera tendría más tiempo para 'celebrar'.

Daba menos golpes de lo que esquivaba, tratando de que fuera algo entretenido de ver por qué ciertamente podría acabar con aquello en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ¿Pero dónde estaría la diversión para los espectadores? Los impulso del azabache no se hacían esperar, pero ningún golpe que él diera llegaban a su destino, el castaño era más rápido y los esquivaba como si todo fuera en cámara lenta.

Atraerlo fue fácil, engañarlo lo fue aún más, solo basto un perfecto acto de vacilación y el muchacho supuso tener una ventaja como para poder derribarlo de un solo golpe. Él castaño esquivo aquel golpe y lanzó rápidamente uno en respuesta directo al abdomen de su oponente, la sorpresa se instaló en aquellos ojos cafés antes que el dolor mismo, fue un sonido sordo seguido de un ruido un poco más sonoro de parte del azabache cayendo. Todo quedó en silencio y luego de lo que parecían minutos enteros la sala estalló en griteríos y aplausos.

Mientras que la bulla tras la pelea se iba calmando, el sonido de unas palmadas empezó a sobresalir y llenar el lugar. El 'público' se hacía a un lado mientras que un hombre con una vestimenta oscura se abría paso acercándose al nuevo 'campeón'

―Increíble. Una actuación magnífica.― el hombre hizo una mueca que parecía querer ser una sonrisa lo cual hizo que al castaño se le tensara todos los músculos del cuerpo.

―Gracias mi señor― su voz sonaba agitada, pero no por la falta de aire a causa de la pelea sino porque no podía evitar sentirse un poco incómodo con la situación, pero más allá de eso mientras sus intereses no chocaran el castaño estaba dispuesto a complacerlo.

― ¿Cómo te llamas?― aquello sonó amable y casi con diversión pero él, que conocía a aquel hombre desde hacía unos meses sabía que detrás de todo aquello no había nada de eso.

―Trudeau, Adrien Trudeau mi señor― le quemaba la lengua llamarlo de ese modo pero de todas formas le dedicó una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza.

La multitud volvía abrir aún más el paso incluso cuando el camino estaba ya despejado, acercándose venía una pantera que movía la cola con cada paso. Adrien no se sorprendió cuando vio a 'su señor' dando pasos hacia atrás acercando su paso al animal, ¿Quién tenía una pantera de mascota? Definitivamente solo podía ser él.

Había sin duda algo raro en aquel animal, parecía analizarlo a todos y todo, atenta a cualquier cosa y dispuesta a atacar si así se presentara la ocasión.

―Muy bien Adrien, dime ¿Te apetece probar con un nuevo oponente?― Aquella era más que una pregunta, era una orden y Adrien simplemente no podía negarse, estaría preparado para quien sea, por lo que se limitó solamente a asentir. Una media sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de aquel hombre mientras acariciaba la cabeza de su 'mascota'.

Adrien sabía que aquel hombre no contaba precisamente con sentido del humor, pero esperaba que fuera una broma lo que escribía sus ojos y no lo hiciera pelear con aquel animal. Sus ojos se ensancharon cuando él se volteo a ver a su mascota y esta parecía sonreírle en respuesta ¿A caso eso era posible?

El animal se estiró, como si fuera un gato antes de avanzar, y con solo un paso empezó a transformarse. Era curioso que fuera un animago, pero eso explicaba porque su miraba lucía tan… distinta. Una mujer muy hermosa tomaba el lugar de aquella pantera, vestía unas botas con tacones negros que le llegaban hasta las rodillas, unos pantalones de cuero y un corsé que se le pegaba al cuerpo como una segunda piel, sin embargo una capa prendía en su espalda y mientras su cuerpo estaba medio al descubierto su rostro estaba oculto bajo la capucha de esta.

Fue la risa saliendo de aquel sujeto lo que hizo darse cuenta a Adrien que estaba más que pasmado con semejante vista, y no fue hasta que esté hablo que supo por qué aquella situación le parecía tan divertida.

―Es hermosa ¿verdad? Una increíble belleza y no te juzgo por quedarte mirándola de ese modo, no eres el primero de hecho― la risa se fue apagando mientras que se acercaba a la nueva figura dentro del círculo ―Te presento a Nik, mi chica más valiosa, y déjame decirte que no se volvió mi sombra sólo por poseer ese cuerpo― La muchacha soltó su capa dejando que esta cayera al suelo con un sonido sordo.

Adrien había visto mujeres hermosas, pero ella tenía algo que hacía que no hubiera suficientes palabras para describirla. Su cabello era lacio, largo y negro, sus ojos eran de un azul que te llevaban al mismo mar, sus labios eran perfectamente rosa y estaba casi seguro que en ellos los pétalos simplemente podían deslizarse por la suavidad del cual parecía estar hechos.

―Nik― el tono de diversión que había en la voz de su señor era extrañamente raro.

― _Monsieur_ ― respondió la chica mirándolo de reojo.

―Se amable cariño, no le hagas mucho daño quieres?― el hombre levantó una ceja en busca de que se le haya entendido bien.

― _Comme vous s'il vous plait, mon seigneur_ ― contesto en un exquisito francés que le hizo preguntar al castaño si podría escucharla decir algo fuera de aquel idioma, sin embargo Adrien no se dejó intimidar por aquella respuesta, por lo que empezó a estirar sus músculos para calentar nuevamente.

―Trataré de no romperte ni una uña, al menos no a propósito― le dedicó una sonrisa que marcaba diversión y una seguridad que no tenía.

Todo iba bien, ninguna pelea fue fuera de lo normal por lo que no pudo evitar preguntarse a qué estaba jugando aquel sujeto y que pretendía ganar prácticamente obligando lo a pelear con una mujer, y porque de alguna manera ella tenía algo que llamaba su atención, algo más allá de su belleza. Nada tenía mucho sentido, pero ahí en aquel momento no había lugar para dudas y no necesitaba precisamente todo aquello en su cabeza, no cuando iba a pelear con alguien posiblemente tan bueno como querían hacerle creer.

La joven caminaba hacia Adrien sin quitarle la mirada, estaba claro que ella hacía lo mismo que él cuando se encontraba con otro oponente, eso significaba sólo una cosa el 'Jefe' tendría el show que buscaba. Nik sólo alzó una ceja en dirección al castaño mientras sus manos colgaban a su lado tronando sus dedos relajándolos, como si lo que iba a hacer no costará ningún esfuerzo, una clara muestra desafío y una invitación a empezar. Adrien por su parte solamente sonrió de lado y se encogió de hombros claramente contestando que si eso buscaba eso iba a tener.

No perdiendo el tiempo lanzó un puño directamente hacia un costado del rostro de Nik quien sin ningún esfuerzo lo esquivó agachándose y barriendo sus piernas en el camino, la azabache había aplicado la fuerza justa para desestabilizarlo, dejándolo a él y su ego en el suelo. Un salto de parte de Adrien y ya estaba parado, posicionado para seguir pero la joven no daba tregua y tan rápido como él se puso en pie ella levantó su pierna arremetiendo contra su rostro haciendo que diera varios pasos atrás cerca de la línea del círculo. El público estaba eufórico y apenas se entendió la maldición del castaño quien se llevó la mano a la mandíbula moviéndola asegurándose que solo fuera sangre y no nada roto lo que tenía. Adrien con el ego un poco más que herido por no ver venir aquellos movimientos, se lanzó nuevamente hacia ella dando golpes y recibiendo más en respuesta de los cuales apenas podría librarse. Nik por su parte parecía estar en una danza mientras esquivaba y atacaba a su antojo divirtiéndose sin lugar a dudas consiguiendo de esta manera hacer que su oponente se frustrara más.

―Golpeas como una niña― grito Adrien encima de las voces de la multitud, con todavía una sonrisa en los labios, enderezándose moviendo su cabeza relajando así los músculos de su cuello.

―Sorpresa primor, soy una niña. Dime ¿Cuál es tu excusa?― las risas no se hicieron esperar y si no estuvieran en aquella situación el castaño se tomaría el tiempo necesario para absorber aquella voz, la cual era ahora un más exquisita porque entendía perfectamente lo que decía.

Pero ya habría oportunidad para eso por lo que obvio aquel comentario y fue a su ataque nuevamente. Nik por su parte se preparó para recibirlo con un puño, sorprendentemente Adrien fue k9mucho más rápido y esquivó aquel golpe pero no sin antes levantar su propio puño y estrellarlo en el rostro de la protectora de su señor, tenía la ventaja por primera vez en la pelea tenía una ventaja que no iba a desaprovechar, su pierna se elevó a la altura del abdomen de ella dejándola sin aire, luego un pequeño movimiento de su parte y estaba empujandola haciendo que cayera al piso. No lo noto en su momento pero el público hizo un completo silencio casi sepulcral, Adrien levantó la vista de ella para mirar a todos a su alrededor para saber que iba mal pero lo único que vio fue desconcierto y asombro en sus ojos, inclusive los de Demian, su señor.

Murmullos se empezaron a escuchar y una voz masculina gritando desde la multitud _'Eres hombre muerto Trudeau'_ ahí y sólo ahí fue que Adrien volvió su mirada a Nik quien ya estaba parada retirándose el hilo de sangre que salía de su labio ignorándole completamente. Cuando Nik vio que no era la gran cosa tomó una liga de su muñeca y se alzó el cabello para que no le estorbara, la cosa se había puesto un tanto más seria y la tensión que emanaba entre ellos dos se podía cortar con un cuchillo. Nik le dedicó una sonrisa con muchas promesas a Adrien, quien viendo lo que ocultaba trago en seco. Su señor dijo que no lo lastimara mucho, aquellas palabras sonaban como una broma pero ahora que la miraba a los ojos pudo ver que en realidad ella estaba jugando y que nunca llegó a pelear enserio, hasta este momento.

Ellos estaban ahí analizándose el uno al otro, midiéndose, retándose otra vez, mientras murmullos empezaban a escucharse otra vez pidiendo que la pelea continuase. Adrien tuvo la sensación que esta vez la cosa terminaría más rápido y no por causa de su cansancio por sus peleas anteriores.

Rápido y sin pestañear su puño voló una vez más hacia el abdomen de la joven queriendo quitarle el aire por una segunda vez y así ganar un poco más de tiempo, pero su brazo fue interceptada a mitad del camino por la mano de ella dándole un golpe en punta a su muñeca, quebrándola haciendo que diera unos pasos hacia atrás gritando de dolor provocando que la muchacha sonriera.

Ahora se miraba sus uñas como si merecieran su completa atención. ―Maldición, acabas de hacer que se me astille una uña― dijo negando con la cabeza mientras le enseñaba el dedo medio ―mira lo que hiciste― una clara manera de que se estaba burlando, lo que despertó en Adrien su sentido más primitivo lanzándose nuevamente hacia ella esta vez levantando su pierna para lograr un golpe mayor, pero otra vez fue interceptada por la mano de Nik copiando su movimiento anterior provocando la misma lesión en su pierna, el grito de dolor fue inclusive peor y las maldiciones no eran nada propios de un caballero, pero el dolor que sentía poco le importaba a la joven quien sin interés de terminar se acercó a un Adrien ya tirado en el suelo y levantando su rodilla arremetió con fuerza en su nariz haciendo de este su golpe final tirándolo al suelo. Gritos de euforia resonaron en toda la sala indicando así quién era la única vencedora.

Adrien sentía que todo le daba vueltas, sus oídos tenían ese horrible pitido que provocaba que el sonido que hacía la multitud fuera algo lejano, más escuchaba perfectamente el sonido de unos tacones cerca de él.

―No deberías haber venido a este lugar― un susurro se escuchó al lado de su oreja y el castaño pudo jurar que aquello sonaba como una disculpa y advertencia a la vez, sus ojos se encontraron y Adrien logró advertir una pizca de arrepentimiento en ellos que enseguida fue borrada por una mirada fría como el hielo.

El muchacho rodó por el suelo buscando levantarse, suficiente ya era que una chica le haya tirado al piso como para permanecer ahí. Sabía que aquella chica no era normal y tenía por seguro de que averiguaría qué era lo que la hacía tan especial… principalmente para Demian.

―Impresionante, muy bueno― Demian se les acercó a ambos dando algunas palmadas ligeramente emocionado y visiblemente satisfecho por los resultados de aquella estúpida pelea.

―Esta fue tu única oportunidad, muñeca. No volveré a ser considerado contigo― Adrien murmuró por debajo de su mano mientras que presionaba su nariz con fuerza para evitar desangrarse más de lo necesario, a lo que Nik no pudo evitar sonreír de lado y guiñarle un ojo en respuesta.

―Estoy seguro, que tendrás oportunidad de redimirte― Adrien frunció levemente el ceño por aquel comentario de su señor, pero este ni lo noto pues tenía la vista fija en la joven de ojos azules. ― ¿Y bien? ¿Te divertiste querida? ¿Superó tus expectativas?―

Adrien frunció el ceño al no entender a qué iba esa pregunta, Nik por su parte se tocó el labio hinchado con la punta de sus dedos mientras desataba nuevamente su pelo, recién en ese momento le concedió una mirada de reojo a su señor asintiendo ligeramente con la cabeza. ―Perfecto entonces― la mirada de Demian estaba puesta de nuevo sobre Adrien ―Ve a la enfermería y date un baño― una simple orden antes de darse la vuelta por el camino que le habían abierto sin siquiera mirar si la joven la seguía.

Uno de los muchachos había recogió la capa de Nik para que se la pusiera pero ella siguió ahí de pie mirándolo sin mirarlo realmente.

―Llévenlo con Madzie― dijo a nadie en particular ―díganle que va de mi parte ella entenderá― tomando ahora así la capa salió por el mismo lugar que su señor, caminando de aquella manera haciendo que varios la miraran irse.

* * *

 **¡Buenas! Espero que les este gustando. Quiero aclarar que la historia estará ubicada en la siguiente generación. Los adultos estarán dentro también pero se enfocaran en los hijos.**

 **¡Gracias por leer!**

 **Besos**


	3. Los Weasley

**Disclaimer** : Los personajes pertenecen a nuestra Reina, J.K. La historia vino de la cabecita de **TDeebee1** y de su servidora.

Hoy les traemos un nuevo capítulo y esta vez daremos un vistazo de que está sucediendo con nuestros personajes favoritos. ¡Gracias por leer! Sin más…

* * *

CAPÍTULO 2

 _Londres_

 **La Madriguera**

― ¡HUGO WEASLEY! MÁS TE VALE QUE ESTÉS TERMINANDO DE PONER LA MESA Y NO JUGANDO AL AJEDREZ.―

La voz de Molly Weasley llamando a su nieto se escuchó desde la cocina, todos sabían que cuando la Matriarca Weasley daba una orden tenía que ser cumplida, porque ella no decía las cosas dos veces.

Había cosas que era preferible evitar, y poner a la abuela Molly enojada era una de ellas. La mujer realmente daba miedo en aquel estado y nadie, ni siquiera su marido, podía calmarla si todo llegaba a explotar.

Aquel día la madriguera se mantuvo en constante movimiento, lo cual era normal cuando reunía toda la familia para el almuerzo familiar de cada mes, por lo que el menor de los Weasley-Granger no entendía porque todo debía quedar perfecto si al final nada se mantenía de aquel modo, pero claramente él no sería quien le dijera eso a su abuela y menos en el estado en el que estaba.

Los hombres mayores estaban afuera bebiendo algo de cerveza de mantequilla, mientras las mujeres ayudaban a Molly a tener todo listo para el mediodía con la ayuda de los nietos, aunque estos realmente no hacían mucho.

La llegada de una nueva persona por la red flu detuvo a las acciones de las mujeres por un momento, desde hacía ya un tiempo habían adoptado aquel hábito que era algo que en esos tiempos no podían evitar, pero como siempre volvían a respirar y a sus tareas habituales a ver el rostro conocido, que en este caso era Harry.

―Buenas tardes, Harry― dijo Molly al verlo sacudirse las cenizas de la chimenea

― ¿Qué tal Molly?― comentó un Harry con un tono más apagado, Molly se limitó a sonreírle y tocar su brazo en modo de saludo.

Molly tal vez no se di cuenta de aquel tono, pero había alguien que sí lo había hecho y la preocupación la invadió cuando vio aquel rostro preocupado y aquellos ojos que transmitían una mirada que no veía hacía ya un tiempo. Solo cuando sus miradas se cruzaron hizo una pequeña seña indicándole que se fueran al saloncito mientras ella buscaba a Ron para hablar de lo que estaba sucediendo con él.

―Ya dinos Harry― demandó una Hermione preocupada y nerviosa.

Harry llevo su mano a su cabeza revolviendo su pelo en el proceso, algo que hacía cada vez que estaba nervioso.

―No estoy del todo seguro, pero han llegado rumores de rebeldes en el extranjero, brujas y magos que están haciendo algo grande, se dice que hay mucho movimiento parece que están juntando algún tipo de fuerza nunca antes vista pero nadie parece saber quién está detrás de eso, o que es lo que buscan. Hemos mandado lechuzas al Ministerio Francés, pero ellos no saben quiénes son, ni cómo pueden rastrear los ataques que hacen estos rebeldes, son aislados y bien elaborados lo que hace que el pánico en Francia este empezando a crecer, lo que significa que están marcando una presencia importante― Harry sonaba más que preocupado y desconsolado al saber que no podría hacer nada en aquel momento ―La historia está empezando a repetirse una vez más, solo que esta vez parece algo más oscuro y me está matando realmente no tener nada en lo que podamos trabajar, lo que más preocupa es que sean los que hace unos años atacaron el Ministerio de Francia…―

Un sonido ahogado salió de los labios de Hermione mientras se llevaba una mano a la boca tratando de pararlo, Ron reconoció el dolor en los ojos de su esposa porque era el mismo dolor que veía cuando miraba a su hermano año tras año en aquella dolorosa fecha, la pérdida de Fred fue un golpe duro pero pasar por eso de nuevo con un nuevo miembro era realmente abrir heridas que el tiempo no parecía querer cerrar.

―Si tú crees que son los mismos deberíamos reabrir los casos y volver a leer todo, si esto empieza a salirse de control y nosotros conocíamos algún detalle que podría haber ayudado… No lo sé Harry, no desearía que otros pasaran por lo mismo que nosotros, nos tomó tiempo, por Merlín, todavía no podemos hablar del tema sin ponernos mal imagina lo que pasaría si algo así vuelve a suceder― La voz de Ron mostraba frustración, probablemente más que la de Harry.

―Yo no soy aurora, así que realmente no puedo meterme en esto, no mientras no sea conocimiento de los demás. Pero tú sabes que si veo que esto no va a ningún lado, no me importara que no esté autorizada ayudare tenga o no tenga permitido― Hermione sonaba un tanto angustiada pero firme a la vez diciendo aquellas palabras, y Harry sabía que lo haría porque así era ella nadie la pararía cuando se proponía algo, lo único que pudo hacer en aquel momento fue dedicarles una pequeña sonrisa agradecida por estar ahí escuchándolo.

―Luego veremos que hacer, no podemos hablar de esto mucho más, no es seguro y no está nada confirmado aún, volvamos con el resto y dejemos esta conversación para después.

Hermione fue la primera en voltearse para tratar de reponerse más rápido, inhalo profundo mientras abría la puerta que los separaba del resto de la casa. Unos pequeños pasos se escucharon antes de que ella abriera la puerta y antes de que desapareciera por el final del pasillo se vio un pequeño niño escondiéndose tratando de no ser visto.

Harry y Hermione se miraron por unos segundos con los rostros en blancos tratando de imaginar si el pequeño niño podría causar algún problema. A su vez Ron ajeno a lo que acaba de pasar centraba su mirada al frente y a diferencia de sus amigos el sí tenía color en su rostro, un rojo casi tan fuerte como su cabello, su mirada no estaba fijo en el niño que se había escondido, sino más bien en su hija quien estaba en la entrada de la madriguera de la mano de su novio, aquel chico que después de años Ron todavía no podía aceptar, Scorpius Malfoy.

Hermione viendo lo que iba a suceder actuó antes y tomo la manga de Ron para que no se vaya directo sobre su hija y el invitado que ella había traído, por el momento era más importante mantener al chico Malfoy con vida que preocuparse por lo que había escuchado el pequeño niño.

* * *

 **¡Déjanos saber tu opinión!**

 **Y de nuevo ¡Gracias por leer!**

 **Besos**


	4. Entre Secretos y Decisiones

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. La historia pertenece a **MissNeftis** _(ex TDeebee1)_ y de su servidora. Esperamos que les guste…

* * *

CAPÍTULO 3

Adrien se había levantado antes de que saliera el sol, hubiera querido decir que era a causa de aquellos dolores en su espalda que no lo dejaban dormir, pero sería un poco mentira ya que había tomado tónicos que lo ayudaban a no sentir tanto dolor. No, su espalda no era el problema de su falta de sueño, el sonido de chirridos de metales chocando entre sí, lo era.

No era raro a decir verdad escuchar esos sonidos cuando ni siquiera había salido el sol, ya los había escuchado antes, lo que si le parecía raro era el hecho que el sonido viniera de espadas, nadie en el mundo mágico las usaba, de hecho de no ser por un abuelo suyo ni siquiera hubiera sabido para qué era que se usaban.

El sonido hizo que ya no pudiera conciliar el sueño, no con los dolores que empezaban a venir y menos con el sonido del metal, por lo que se dispuso a averiguar de dónde venía aquel sonido. Los pasillos estaban casi desiertos, un alma o tal vez dos los recorrían, pero no parecían prestarle atención lo cual era bueno ya que no quería hablar con nadie más que lo justo y necesario.

El sonido lo llevo directo a una especie de jardín secreto, el cual no solo impactaba por el cuidado de las flores sino por el espectáculo que estaba en medio. De no ser por lo que había sucedido hacia unos días, le escena podía parecer algo descabellada, y ciertamente en algún punto todavía seguía siéndolo, pero ya no causaba en él el mismo efecto.

La misma chica, la que había herido algo más que su ego estaba entrenando, no era sorprendente que fuera tan buena si a aquellas horas se ponía a ejercitar, y la vista no estaba nada mal, Nik usaba un top que se ajustaba a su figura al igual que unos pantaloncillos que apenas si le cubrían.

Apoyado en una de las paredes de la entrada se quedó mirándola con los ojos entrecerrados, aún recordaba el brillo en sus ojos el cual apareció tan rápido como se esfumo, como si por un milisegundo hubiera dejado caer una máscara. Algo ocultaba, más allá de todo lo que los rodeaba, más allá del veneno con el que soltaba sus palabras, más allá de la cercanía que tenía con el nuevo Señor Oscuro, algo en ella no cuadraba, era como si estuviera interpretando un papel que no le calzaba del todo. Cruzándose de brazos, se quedó mirándola un poco más, ella sin duda era alguien completamente diferente a quien pensó que se encontraría y eso era algo que lo tenía demasiado intrigado.

Algo que le sacaba una media sonrisa era pensar que él tendría su revancha con ella, tarde o temprano la tendría, aún cuando al parecer tendría que entrenar el doble y quizás robar la idea de la pelinegra y utilizar muñecos hechizados para la práctica. Ahora viéndola desde lejos se daba cuenta cuan realmente buena era, ella con tres movimientos podría haberlo derrotado el día anterior, pero al igual que un animal aburrido ella prefería jugar primero con su comida que ir por ello, él era su comida y el espectáculo solo fue un juego. Le molesto al darse cuenta de eso, aquella niña bonita no iba a arruinar todo lo que había conseguido para llegar hasta ahí.

Los minutos pasaban y Adrien continuaba analizando cada movimiento, como giraba sus pies, como esquivaba un golpe, como devolvía el golpe con precisión, el modo en que su cuerpo giraba, el cómo sus labios formaban una línea (modo que demostraba que estaba concentrada), como su ceño se fruncía cuando rara vez fallaba, todo lo que podía obtener de ella lo guardaba, le gustase o no ella parecía ser una de las personas con las que más tendría problemas en el futuro y necesitaba estar preparado.

El aire a su lado silbo cuando fue cortado con la intensidad de una daga que quedo incrustado a milímetros de su rostro.

—El espectáculo termino, largo— Nik le había dicho eso con el acento marcado y con un gruñido en su voz lo que estúpidamente la hizo sonar demasiado sexy a su gusto, sus miradas se cruzaron y pudo percibir el odio que estos emanaban antes de que ella girara la vista de nuevo hacia sus muñecos de práctica.

—Solo unas preguntas antes de irme, me gustaría conocer a la chica que golpeó mi trasero sin siquiera sudar una gota— Adrien sabía que estaba jugando con fuego, ya se lo habían advertido, pero era demasiado obstinado como para quedarse simplemente con la boca callada — ¿De dónde eres? ¿Desde cuándo estás aquí? ¿Desde cuándo sirves a tu Amo?— cada pregunta era un paso que él daba, estaba decido a conseguir algo antes de irse, no era de los que se iban con las manos vacías.

Sus preguntas fueron contestadas con indiferencia y silencio, eso lo ofendió ya que no era de los chicos que fueran ignorados y ella no iba a ser la primera en marcar aquella diferencia.

— ¿Qué me dices de tu nombre? Porque estoy demasiado seguro que Nik ni siquiera es un nombre, un alias tal vez, pero no un nombre. — ella seguía sin contestarle.

— ¿Nada? Emmm… ¿Qué me dices de tu familia? ¿Gente importante para que pudieras presumir de la posición en la que estás?— su respuesta ya no fue solo el silencio, ella boqueo y eso lo hizo sonreír ya no solo dejo de moverse sino que a consecuencia de eso recibió un buen golpe del muñeco que la dejo tirada en el suelo con la respiración entrecortada.

—Mira nada más, parece que hemos tocado una fibra sensible. Dime que fue muñeca ¿problemas con mami y papi?— comentó mientras se acercaba poniéndose de cuclillas a su lado.

La secuencia fue rápido, fue jalado del brazo y un segundo después era él quién estaba tendido en el suelo, gimiendo de dolor de espalda por el golpe, con la pelinegra encima suyo con una daga, igual a la que se incrusto en la pared, ahora apretando la piel de su cuello.

—El hecho que quieras hablarme o simplemente que pienses que puedes hacerlo me molesta, así que hazme el favor de cerrar esa boca tuya antes de que corte tu cuello y nos ahorremos el favor de nunca más escucharte hablar.

Las palabras de ella salieron en un tono muy bajo y peligroso inclusive cuando ella no había siquiera levantado la voz. Él sonrió de lado, retándola y con un solo movimiento la giró quedando así encima de ella.

— ¿Tienes miedo de algo muñeca? ¿Hay algo que no quieras que nos enteremos?

Adrien vuelve a sonreír con descaro agarrando sus brazos encima de su cabeza, ella le sonríe también, con esa sonrisa que oculta miles de cosas o tal vez una sola. Tarde se dio cuenta cuando ella levanto la rodilla golpeándolo justo en la zona baja, el dolor no era tanto ya que no le pego con tanta fuerza pero aun así hizo que la soltara y se tirara aun lado cerrando los ojos y maldiciendo en silencio. Ella aprovechó eso para tomar su barbilla y hacer que le prestará atención.

—Vamos a aclarar un par de cosas. Tú no estás llamándome muñeca ni ningún otro adjetivo que se te ocurra, de hecho tú no estás llamándome en lo absoluto. Si crees que sacaste algo de mí con tu estúpido interrogatorio, estas equivocado porque desde ya te digo que las cosas que no te di no significan nada. No sé quién crees que eres, o que te hizo pensar que puedes siquiera mirarme, hablarme, o respirar cerca de mí, eres un simple insecto bajo mis tacones, eres solo una simple hormiga que hace lo que se le ordena y nada más, porque sabes que el día que hagas lo que se cruza en tu cabeza es el día que dejas de existir. Recuérdalo y mantente al margen porque créeme que si esto vuelve a pasar y tengo que arrepentirme de la decisión de hacer que te quedes, tu sangre será la que pinte las flores que hay en este jardín. —

La voz de Nik salió completamente plana y sin emoción, hizo que al rubio se le helara la sangre al verla a esos ojos celestes como el mismo hielo, ella se levantó no sin antes clavar la daga al piso cortando del borde de su oreja con el filo. La pelinegra ni siquiera se tomó su tiempo en guardar su equipo de entrenamiento, lo único que hizo fue buscar su varita de una mesa que estaba allí cerca, susurrar unas palabras en dirección al muñeco que perdió la vida apenas bajo la varita.

Nik solo había dejado tirado en el piso a Adrien quien ahora estaba con una sonrisa y con un estado decisivo.

—Ocultar cosas hace mal al alma. Yo me asegurare que tengas un alma tranquila—

Nik solo se detuvo a medio camino, y sin voltear hablo claro para que él la escuchará.

—Supongo que en ese caso, este jardín se verá mejor de Rojo Carmesí—

Dicho esto, solo desapareció por el umbral en una nube negra.

* * *

 **¡Gracias por leer!**

 **Esperamos que les esté gustando la historia, déjanoslo saber**

 **Besos**


	5. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. La historia pertenece **a MissNeftis** y de su servidora. Esperamos que les guste…

 **CHAPTER 4**

Adrien se encontraba sudado, su camiseta estaba empapada y pegada a su torso, su frente chorreaba tanto que empezaba a considerar conseguirse de aquellas toallas de las que una vez le habían hablado en una de las tantas veces que lo habían visto entrenar hace unos años atrás; sacudiendo la cabeza alejó esas cosas que en realidad eran poco importantes en aquel momento, él estaba allí por el resultado que le traería el entrenamiento, por el placer que descubriría al vencer y lograr saber el secreto de aquella chiquilla mimada, no por una toallas que ni siquiera venían al caso.

Aquella había empezado a ser una rutina a partir de hacía unas cuantas semanas atrás. Más preciso, desde el momento en que descubrió a la pelinegra entrenando. Su método le produjo curiosidad y de hecho había robado su idea para sus propios entrenamientos, entrenaba en un lugar muy diferente a los jardines, muy temprano en la mañana o ya muy entrada la noche, los muñecos hechizados sólo hacían que fuera cada vez más fácil entrenar con los otros cuando llegaba el momento.

Adrien no perdía oportunidad para preguntar acerca de la chica, todos hablaban poco y nada, ya sea por la desconfianza que le producían sus preguntas o por el simple hecho de que sabían lo mismo o menos de lo que él había averiguado. Sus propias observaciones no ayudaban mucho, ella era una maldita máquina siempre haciendo lo mismo, no proporcionando nada nuevo a su rutina. Cada que la veía estaba siendo la sombra del jefe o simplemente caminaba sin un rumbo fijo, no hablaba con casi nadie y con los que lo hacía se rehusaban a hablar con él sobre ella, infundía cierto temor o respeto, pero nadie parecía querer ir contra ella ya sea por que era la mascota del jefe o por que sabían cual era su otro papel aparte del principal.

Ella era la encargada de hacer hablar a los traidores, de castigarlos o incluso de hacerlos desaparecer si la ocasión era necesaria, no era solo una cara bonita era el mejor juguete que tenía Demian; nadie podía darle datos de su pasado porque aparentemente ella solo apareció un día y Demian simplemente no la apartó de su lado, era todo un misterio y el tenia que descubrir cuál era el secreto.

Los entrenamientos cuerpo a cuerpo no lo eran todo. Ellos estaban medio obsesionados con la idea de la magia sin varita, practicaban horas y horas y por eso ni siquiera se molestaba en esforzarse en aquel entrenamiento. Su cuerpo estaba tenso incluso antes de llegar a donde estaban practicando, tenía un extraño presentimiento y sólo cuando hubo pasado alrededor de una hora entendió a qué se debía su comportamiento. Nik entró a la habitación luciendo su habitual ropaje negro, con el pelo prolijamente recogido y sus tacones haciendo eco con cada paso que daba, casi como si fuera sincronizado, todos los que estaban allí se detuvieron al verla avanzar, ella recorrió a todos con la mirada; se detuvo un segundo más en Adrien pero no se demoró más que eso, al parecer decidiendo que no valía la pena y siguió su camino hacia el hombre grande y alto que estaba de brazos cruzados mirándola.

―Intento dar una clase aquí, no puedes simplemente venir y hacer que todos paren de hacer lo que hacen solo por que se te ocurre hacerte la diosa que camina entre los mortales. ―

Aquellas palabras sonaron a reproche pero sólo logró que la pelinegra diera una sonrisa de lado mirando al sujeto para luego posicionarse a su lado mirando hacia el entrenamiento.

― ¿Acaso yo dije que se detuvieran? ―

Fue en ese momento en que sí se sintió la furia en su voz y fue todo lo que se necesitó para que todos volviesen a lo que estaban haciendo y que lo pensarán dos veces en voltearse a verlos y distraerse.

Nik se quedó de brazos cruzados mirando fijamente hacia adelante escuchando lo que la montaña que estaba a su lado le susurraba. Ella era malditamente buena por que en todo el intercambio de palabras no dio ningún indicio de lo que pensaba y las contestaciones parecían monótonas y a la vez familiarizadas como si estuviera hablando con un amigo de ser eso posible.

Adrien por su parte solo la miraba y ponía su mayor esfuerzo por impresionarla, en esos momentos no entendía la razón, solo necesitaba un segundo para que sus ojos se cruzaran y así podría intentar adivinar sus pensamientos. Ella vaciló y apenas giró la cabeza, desde cualquier otro punto parecía que ella no se había movido pero no para él, algo había dicho el entrenador a su lado que la molestó porque inmediatamente sus ojos se encontraron con algo más que indiferencia, era molestia y una pizca de reto también; Adrien simplemente le sonrió de lado y le guiñó un ojo, él sabía que ella lo odiaba y ciertamente esperaba de algún modo hacer que ese odio creciera.

Nik casi había puesto los ojos en blanco ante el guiño del castaño, en cambio lo único que hizo fue lanzar un bufido y volver su vista hacia los demás; a su lado el entrenador lanzó una pequeña risilla, lo suficientemente alta para que sólo ella escuchara.

―No te atrevas a decir nada, es un idiota.― la atención de la pelinegra volvió solo una fracción de segundo hacia donde estaba la razón de su molestia.

―Ese idiota, como tú lo llamas, te está calando.―

―No digas estupideces, no es más que otro idiota que cree puede ser algo más.―

―Bueno el idiota ese logró acertarte un buen golpe en su primera pelea juntos. De hecho me recuerda a ti cuando llegaste.―

Esas palabras solo hicieron que ella largara un bufido y pronunciara las siguientes palabras con enojo notable, apretando los dientes.

―No te atrevas a compararnos, no nos parecemos en nada.―

―De hecho lo hacen, el chico intenta destacar y se mata entrenando tanto como tú lo hacías; si sólo fuera posible diría que hasta tienen los mismos movimientos. Sí, definitivamente me recuerda a ti.―

La contestación a eso fue el silencio mismo, ella no le daría el lujo de hacerlo pensar que podrían llegar a ser iguales, tal vez hace muchos años quizás, pero no ahora. Sus últimas palabras ahora salieron calmadas sin ninguna emoción.

―Quiero a tres, que no llamen mucho la atención y que realmente valgan la pena. Realmente me estoy cansando de quebrar dedos por que al parecer no eres un buen maestro.―

Nik sin mirarlo supuso la mirada de odio que iba dirigida a ella en su nuca.

―Tienes dos horas y los quiero en las mejores condiciones ya lo sabes, hoy no seré niñera de nadie. Si ellos no están listos, esto recaerá sobre ti ¿está claro?―

Nik por fin se digno a mirar hacia arriba y atrás notando como el entrenador meditaba sus palabras a la vez que asentía, dicho todo empezó su camino de nuevo hacia la puerta mirando a Adrien y el como él hacia que aquel entrenamiento pareciera un juego de niños.

Adrien dio en el blanco una vez más cuando de pronto sintió una presencia detrás suya, bajando los brazos se giró, hacia los 20 cm más alto que él, con una expresión curiosa en su rostro.

El sujeto se quedó mirándolo hasta que lo señalo.

―Tú, tú y tú. Dos horas ni más ni menos, llegan a fallarme y serán lo último que harán ¿oyeron?―

Adrien miro a los demás que fueron señalados, los tres se estaban mirando y luego de un asentamiento de cabeza salieron de aquel lugar preparados para ir a enlistarse.

―Por Merlín, hablo en serio llegan a fallar y la muñequita que vino recién hará que Voldemort parezca una niña con un peluche. No fallen.―

Los tres se detuvieron a escuchar sus últimas palabras y contestaron al unísono.

―Si señor.―

 **¡Gracias por leer!**

 **Si llegaste hasta acá es por que le das una oportunidad a nuestra historia. Esperamos que les esté gustando, nos gustaría que nos lo dejaras saber.**

 **Aceptamos todas las opiniones, nos ayudarán a mejorar mucho.**

 **Sabemos que aún no aparecen personajes conocidos y quizá eso no te guste mucho, pero te pedimos que por favor sigas leyendo, queremos sorprenderte. No falta mucho para que todo tenga sentido para ti.**

 **Los queremos,**

 **Besos**


End file.
